Christopher Boone
Full biography found here. Overview "God will judge you for your sins!" "That'll keep him busy for a while." Appearance Height: 6’2” (189CM) ' ' Weight: 203 (92KG) ' ' Hair Color: Dirty Blonde ' ' Eye Color: Dark blue Noticeable Features: Flower like tattoos on each upper arm. Personality Christopher Boone can be seen as arrogant and uninterested in a wide array of situations. He’s calm and collected in most situations but at times can flip a switch and blow up in anger. He’s cynical about the situation of Glass City and relatively has little interest in improving in. Born from a family of cops, Boone feels that he is obligated to be a cop -- though doesn't necessarily enjoy it. '' '' '' ''Like many veteran cops, and especially in a department such as his own, Boone has developed a bit of a drinking habit that he barely tries to hide anymore. He’s fairly preferring to be naturalist with the majority of his body -- but he’s starting to discover that its becoming considerably more difficult with an ever growing group of cybernetically augmented people. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.):He comes equipped with high tech eye augmentations that allow him to access Police Department records, his own personal communications, IR/UV sights, and a personal HUD. In his ears are his phone and police radio implants, an audio dampener and a lie detector. ' ' Torso: None ' ' Left Arm and hand: None ' ' Right Arm and hand:None ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None ' ' Other: * Advanced Biomonitor grafted into his right forearm. Aptitudes Skills: * Hand-to-hand combatant * Skilled Marksman * Intelligent * Physically fit * Law Enforcement Veteran ' ' Weaknesses: * Alcoholic * Smoker * Cynical * Lazy at times History Christopher Boone was born of Martha and James Boone. James who served as a 5th General Law Enforcement Officer and Martha an assistant district attorney. He grew up in a busy house of strict law obedience and understanding that the world needed laws to survive. As a result, he rebelled and spent most of his time in and out of cuffs as well as juvenhile detention centers. ' ' As he graduated, under pressure of his family, Boone went to academy where he excelled -- though, he rarely wanted to try. As he progressed in his career, and even the ultimate death of his father, he continued to prove himself to the Glass City Police Department. Making his way off the beat and into investigation. He started in Homicide where much of his cynicism came from and eventually with a high case solve rate (which doesnt have to be that high in Glass City) he made Special Investigations where he now is. He is an excellent detective, a fantastic police officer but an absolutely horrible person overall with his own personal habits. When he isn’t fighting off department sexual harassment suits and ‘police abuse’ cases he’s typically either drinking or wanting to jump off his aparment balcony.